Surf's Up 2
by strong man
Summary: Z gets jealous of Cody for falling in love with Lani but quickly changes his mind by revealing his true feeling for him when rain hits the meanwhile Chicken Joe and his savage boyfriends are spending some quietly time together


**This is my very first Surf's Up fic so be nice**

**Pairings:**Cody/Z, Cody/Lani

**Rated:**T

**A While ago I asked Sakura Camui if I could have her fic or at least part of it...she rejected my request so I decided to come up with my own and it will not relate to "Sunrise"**

**When I was little I loved Cody/Lani but now that I'm older I hate them together but I do like them together as friends **

**Now in this story Cody is 24, Z is 33, Lani is 23, Chicken Joe is 26**

**I was this film twice and the second time I watched it, it was clear to me that Chicken Joe is gay...you straight-type people wouldn't understand **

After Cody and Lani saved Arnold from drowning, they looked back at each other lost in love and were just about to kiss until Cody felt something bit him that made him jump up on the kiss, it was passion until Z caught them while surfing on his board the way that they kissed made Z extremely jealous that should be him kissing Cody not his niece but he wasn't the kind of guy who destroys relationships, that's maybe Tank's job especially gay ones

Suddenly, he was starting too heart broken to even continue surfing so he took his board up and got out of the water then looked back at the two and had a sad face on

He walked slowly to his hut

After a couple more minutes, Cody and Lani parted ways then he stroked her cheek in a soothing motion

Cody:"Oh Lani...your the most beautiful penguin on the whole island

Lani:"Cody..that was the most sweetest thing you said and the only thing

Cody:"Well I just wanted to make a good job"He confessed

Lani:"You don't have to try so hard"She said after kissing him on the cheek

Cody:"Sorry...it's just that...your the very first one I had an interest in"He said feeling stupid

Lani giggled and got out of the water with her board under her flipper

Lani:"Cody...you coming?"She said looking back at him

Cody:"In a minute..I'm going to catch up on a few more waves first

Lani:"Okay...come to the hut what your finished"She shouted out

Cody:"Okey

Lani smiled and thought "he's such a handsome penguin" then walked back to the hut who her uncle was at

Z was on his bed sitting up and in his hands was the same pendent that Cody had but different, it was engraved "Cody"

Z"I love you...Cody"He said as if the pendent was him"He held it against his chest and sighed then Lani entered the door

Z had quickly hid the pendent because it was was one thing that his niece saw Cody's but if she would had saw Z's she might think that he is hitting on his including the fact that he's older then Cody

Z:"Lani:"What are you doing here and where's Cody?

Lani:"He's surfing but he'll be back soon

Z got off of the bed, got his board and went outside

Lani:"Where're you going

Z:"Wyataya ya think...going to surf with Cody"He said

Lani:"Okey...becareful...it's starting to rain

Z:"Don't worry about it"He said before walking towards the beach

Cody was trying to get some tricks in but kept failing, instead he fell in the water each time

Cody:"Why can't I get this stupid thing down?"He said after the failed backflip

Suddenly, he heard Z calling out to him which made him face him

Cody waved his flipper in the air and Z got his board then jumped in the water while his chest was attached to it

He made nice and easy strokes towards his best friend and possible lover

Z:"Cody"He said swimming up to him then stopped in front of him

Cody:"Hey..Z"He smiled

Cody always loved surfing with the legend, it made him feel safe and his heart kept skipping beats...wait what had gotten into him...no...he didn't like him that way or did he

Z:"What are you doing?

Cody:"I'm trying to do some tricks

Z:"Well you better hurry...it's starting to rain

Cody:"Okay

Z:"Hey...why don't I surf with you

This made Cody's heart bounce up then down

Cody:"Yes...I mean sure

Z:"Great...come on"I see a big wave out there

Cody:"Let's go then"They swam towards it

49 minutes later, gray clouds started to come out and Chicken Joe who we all know who was spending his time with the savages ( all males ) I think, they were washing each others bodies

One of the savages felt a rain drop on the head and another on his hands

He spoke gibberish to the other penguins and Chicken Joe seemed to understood them so they got out of the hot tub (as Chicken Joe called it) and went inside the teepee or whatever they lived in

All of them cuddled up to his chest in just rested their heads upon him

Back in the beach, Z was just doing some plain surfing while Cody tried his failed tricks then both felt rain dropping into the water and swam back to sore

They got to land and Cody laid on the ground panting hard and told Z to kneel down beside him to tell him his biggest secret he hasn't told anyone so he did

Z:"Cody..You need something?

Cody:"Come closer"He said

Z came close to his ear and whispered in it saying "kiss me"

Z blinked twice at then because he knew he was with Lani but I guess it wasn't meant to be so he smiled and slowly pushing on Cody's lips, the kiss was full of lust and passion then his heart rate started to go up, he had never felt this kind of love from Lani probably cause he never experienced it

Arnold for the first time saw the two kissing and didn't pretend to drown because when he saw Cody and Lani kiss he said don't do it probably cause he didn't want them to be together

The song "Kissing U by Miranda Cosgrove played in the background, it was pure heart to heart

Both parted ways and looked deeply in each others eyes, Cody almost didn't realized how drop dead beautiful the yellow circles around eyes and that hair, it was like heaven

Cody:"I love you...Z

Z went speechless for a sec then sighed

Z:"Cody...I gotta tell you something"He said laying beside him

Cody:"What is it?"He said facing him

Z:"When I saw you and Lani kiss...I was jealous of you

Cody:"What do you mean?"He said in confusion

Z:"Your so handsome and charming

Cody just kissed him on the cheek witch gone into another passionate kiss then Z pulled away and got up from the ground as he spotted something in the water floating

The 24 year old got out as well and walked to his legend then Z picked up the pendent and held it against his face

Cody:"My pendent"He said holding his flippers against his neck

Z:"I thought you might need this since we just started a relationship...may I?

Cody nodded and turned around then Z slowly put the pendent around his neck in the most lovable way possible and the younger turned back around

Cody:"Thank you Z"He said before kissing him again one the cheek

Z blushed bright red and took Cody's hand and the new couple walked to the hut

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I did, I mostly enjoyed the part with Chicken Joe but he'll show up in later chapters **

**For the first part a song "Jealous by Ne-yo was added, I know that the lyrics don't make any sense whatsoever but I listened to it like twice and I think it fits pretty well, it seems to fit Big Z's Jealousy  
**

**I almost forgot Tank I don't think he's the gay or and bisexual type, Zi would like him to be If you want then We'll see what happens in the future**

**Review if you can**


End file.
